


you are to be loved if nothing else

by kuro49



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His jaw aches and for once, it has nothing to do with giving head or catching a fist with his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are to be loved if nothing else

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: [laughing during sex from an anon on tumblr](http://setsailslash.tumblr.com/post/122228156286/can-i-ask-hansen-brothers-for-laughing-during), now edited down a bit more. AND NOW IT COMES WITH [ART BY MORMORIO](http://setsailslash.tumblr.com/post/125307601061/can-i-ask-hansen-brothers-for-laughing-during)!!!
> 
> if you like to see anything, feel free to toss me a pairing and a prompt from [this list](http://setsailslash.tumblr.com/post/122143935276/tickatocka-some-fun-sex-tropes-laughing) :D

Herc is at the end of the bed, breathing hard, face probably looking a little sunburned with how red it feels. Like liquid heat shot through his veins in bursts. His ribs are not bruised but they ache and _fuck_ , if that isn’t a thing that hasn’t happened in a long time. 

He almost misses it himself.

They are an arm’s length apart, and if Scott wants, he can reach out for him. But Scott's jaw aches too and for once, it has nothing to do with giving head or catching a fist with his face. 

Instead, it has everything to do with the innocent brush of his mouth over the skin beneath Herc’s ribs. 

His brother doesn’t look like the kind of man that is fazed by much, and really, he isn’t. The two of them throw their fists at monsters standing at the size of skyscrapers for a living, it’s a prerequisite that they aren’t. So when Herc lets out a choked noise that isn’t quite like the moans and groans Scott would always get out of him, Scott just continues until he’s sure of what he is hearing. 

Because he is laughing.

He recognizes it for something that has been missing for a long time now, these short gasps of what can only be called laughter. He pauses as Herc backs up all the way to the end of the bed in reflex.

“You’re,” Scott stops, like he doesn’t know the word for it, except he does, it just takes a little longer to get pass his own laughter and every other comment he is tempted to make, “ _Ticklish_.”

“That shouldn’t surprise you.” He glares at him, but he is flushed and naked and there just isn't the same kind of weight to his glare that he is hoping for. _We grew up together._

It’s almost defensive, and in response, Scott only reaches out to drag him right back under him. This is probably not where he belongs, the two of them in each other’s beds, the two of them in each other’s arms, but Herc always comes so easily back to him. It's a heady rush to know just how he feels for him.

“I’d _forgotten_.” Scott tells him with a smile, a fraction of the laugh from before at the way Herc reacts. When he puts it this way, it’s more than a little bit sad.

But he is running his tongue over that same spot again.

Scott keeps him still by the pin of his hips to the bed as he works his fingers inside of him, slow and sweet, just as Herc cannot bring himself to admit to wanting more of. 

Only this time, when he moves, tries to get away from each irritatingly ticklish brush of Scott’s mouth across his skin, he is shaking softly with laughter that dissolves into a moan that doesn’t quite know how to get off of his tongue.

He just drives deeper.

Makes those noises louder.

Keeps him closer like he isn’t already all tangled up inside of his head.

 

XXX Kuro


End file.
